The purpose of this contract is to provide support services to continue operation of the Genetic and Rare Diseases (GARD) Information Center and its inter-related initiatives including the provision of a variety of additional research-support services to the National Center for Advancing Translational Sciences (NCATS) and the Office of Rare Diseases Research (ORDR).